


I s2g

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [69]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Clint is an idiot, Gen, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@KateBishop: .@robinhood69 ...you do know you’re tweeting not texting, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I s2g

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/648040.html?thread=87667048#t87667048) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I couldn't find the YA pages where is shows Kate's "twitter" username, but this is the yamblr one so. And for Clint... I'm just really amused by this one, ok? XD
> 
>  **Edit:** Now in [tweet form](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/post/127356315209/i-wrote-this-drabble-for-commentfic-but-i)!

@robinhood69: out of coffee :/ do u think lucky drank it??

@robinhood69: nvm it was in the bathroom

@robinhood69: this chinese food is kind of green bt i don’t have any groceries nd the russians are outside again fml

@robinhood69: kaaaaate can u walk lucky 2day?? i got food poisoning :((

@KateBishop: .@robinhood69 ...you do know you’re tweeting not texting, right?

@robinhood69: .@KateBishop yes? @iamironman showed it 2 me yesterday he said its basically the same

@robinhood69: am i nt doing it right??

@KateBishop: @robinhood69 You are so dumb sometimes, Hawkeye, I s2g.

@KateBishop: @robinhood69 Literally everyone can see this.

@robinhood69: shit

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
